


Discretionary Licks

by babybutterfly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:44:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybutterfly/pseuds/babybutterfly
Summary: You have been sent from British Men of Letters HQ in London to America to assist Mick Davies with administration.You were warned before you left to stay away from Arthur Ketch, but after meeting him you're curious to know why?Mr Ketch is more than willing to show you why.





	Discretionary Licks

Ketch sat at Micks desk waiting for an email from London. This was not how he wanted to spend his evening. Ketch hated paperwork or admin and much preferred to be in the thick of a good fight.

He tapped his fingers impatiently on the desk. He had been here over an hour now and everyone else had left to have their dinner. The sound of beeping computers and equipment from the next room was starting to annoy him too.

The sound of high heels quietly echoed down the corridor outside getting louder until a woman stood in the doorway.

“Excuse me” you said quietly.

“What!?” Ketch said impatiently without looking up.

“I was wondering if you could tell me where I’d find Mick Davies, I’ve been sent from London to help and I was told to report straight to him when I arrived.” you asked hopefully.

“I should imagine he’s halfway through a bottle of scotch somewhere by now” Ketch looked up sarcastically.

Ketch was suddenly floored by your pretty face looking straight at him. He was about to say something else derogatory about Mick but it had gone clean out of his head.  
He rose from the desk and strode towards you straightening his jacket as he moved.

Ketch held out his hand. “Arthur Ketch, maybe I can be of some assistance instead? What is it you do?”

You shook his hand gently “I’m Y/N, I’m very pleased to meet you Arthur. May I call you Arthur?”. 

“Of course you may” Ketch said with a grin.

“Excellent, well I’ve been sent to help Mr Davies with administration to free up more of his time to recruit hunters, I’m assuming all I need right now is a desk and a computer.”

“Well if you’ll follow me there is a desk just next to mine you can sit at” Ketch said looking forward to having you so close.

“Thank you Arthur” you smiled as he pulled out your chair and you sat down.

“I’ll be right by here should you need anything” Ketch said returning to Micks desk.

Suddenly Ketch’s evening was looking a little more interesting and now he was hoping this email wouldn’t arrive for a while.

“Arthur I can’t log in as I don’t have any log in codes yet would you mind if I borrowed yours for the evening?” You said over your shoulder.

“Of course you may Y/N” Ketch said as he spun his chair round and wheeled the few yards to your desk.

“Where do I type in the information Arthur? This system is very different to what I’m used to in London”

“Let me do it for you Y/N” Ketch said standing up and leaning over you, his arms reaching round you from both sides.

Ketch began typing in the corner of the screen as he inhaled the smell of your hair secretly. It smelt like strawberries and he liked it.

“And you’re in” Ketch said smugly as he sat back down in his chair and wheeled back to his desk pretending he didn’t want to stay next to you.

“Thank you again Arthur” you said happily without turning round.

You began typing away much to Ketch’s disappointment and he went back to being bored.

"God hes handsome" you thought to yourself. 

For a moment you were distracted wondering what it would feel like to have his naked body against yours before you shook off the thought and went back to work.

Fifteen minutes went by before you spoke to Ketch again.

“Arthur forgive the forwardness of my question but I’m curious about something?” you said not turning round from your screen.

Ketch turned and looked at the back of your head. He could just about see your reflection in the monitor screen and could see you were biting your lip and hesitant.

“Why is it every woman and nearly everyman at HQ warned me to stay as far away from you as I can before I left for this assignment? What an earth have you been up to, to get such a reaction from people I consider to be pretty stoic?”

Ketch laughed and you turned around and looked at him curiously.

“I see my reputation proceeds me” Ketch said with a grin on his face.

“You seem almost proud they all hate you Arthur” you said with a chuckle.

“They don’t hate me Y/N, the men are jealous of me because I am the best at what we do and they will never be me and the women know that I am an excellent lover but not boyfriend material. I always warn them first but they never listen and then they get their heart broken when I leave. Naturally to them that makes me the bad guy.” Ketch said resigned to this fact.

“That’s a bit of a cocky thing to say Arthur.”

“That it may be, but it is also true”

“So you consider yourself to be an excellent lover do you Arthur, I shall have to remember that should I ever be feeling reckless” you said with a smile and a wink as you turned back round to your keyboard.

“Why wait” Ketch whispered under his breath as he turned back to his desk.

“I heard that Arthur and in case you hadn’t noticed we are in the middle of an office, not really the best place to test your male prowess” you said as you continued to type.

“There’s a blind spot in these cameras Y/N. I discovered it very quickly after we arrived. No one can see your desk as it’s blocked by the partition wall.”

You stopped typing “Oh really?”

“Really” Ketch said turning round at the same time as you so that you were facing each other.

You ran a hand over your breast to your neck slowly. “And what do you think you could demonstrate for me on my desk to prove your reputation Arthur?”

“I think it’s probably best if I just show you. I’m more of a hands on person”

“It’s what you want to put your hands on I’m curious about” she said as Ketch pulled your chair to his, took your face in his hands and looked you in the eyes.

“Y/N please do be quiet now and let me get on with my work” Ketch said with a grin and before you could laugh he kissed you on the lips, gently at first but then with more passion as you kissed him back.

You both stood up and Ketch shoved the chairs to one side with his foot as he walked you backwards to your desk still kissing you.  
The back of your legs hit the desk with a thud and Ketch began pulling your pencil skirt up your thighs until it was around your waist exposing your black lace thong.  
The tops of your legs were soft to his touch as he gripped them tight and lifted you off the ground and onto the desk.

He unbuttoned your blouse revealing a matching black lace bra that undid at the front. He couldn’t resist that invitation and undid it releasing your breasts quickly.

He kissed you passionately, your breath merging with his as you reached for his suit trousers to undo the belt but Ketch stopped you and pulled your hands away.

“Not now Y/N” Ketch said as he panted with a grin and reached behind you. 

With one swoop of his hand he pushed everything off that side of the desk. Paperwork and pens littered the floor as Ketch pushed you flat on your back on the desk and leaned over you.

He kissed you once more and then moved his mouth to your neck gently biting and kissing it as his left hand fondled your breast and his right hand ran up your thigh.  
Ketch worked his way down and put his mouth on your right nipple teasing it with his teeth and then sucking it hard.

“Mmm I’m beginning to believe the hype” you moaned arching your back slightly as Ketch continued his journey downwards kissing your stomach.

With expert hands he pulled you thong off your hips and down your legs to your knees letting them fall the last part past your feet to the floor.  
You felt exposed lying almost naked on an office desk but also excited and your heart beat faster waiting to feel where Ketch’s mouth was going next.

Ketch pulled up a chair and sat down between your legs. He ran his tongue up your left thigh and then tickled you with nibbles as he got closer to the middle.  
You held your breath and closed your eyes enjoying every touch of his lips against your skin.  
Ketch kissed all the way up your right thigh and then with one final kiss his face was between your legs.

You felt his warm breath against your pussy as his mouth got closer and closer.  
He ran his tongue slowly up to your clit and then gently began to suck and tease it with his tongue.  
You gasped at the sudden hot sensation and your hand gripped the side of the desk as he slowly consumed you.

Ketch teased your clit gently with his mouth as he ran one hand up past your stomach and began playing with your nipples sending electricity straight to your pussy. His tongue danced faster over your clit, each flick sending you crazy.

Ketch held your hips in place and moved his mouth down until he slowly pushed his tongue inside you going deeper and deeper.

“Oh Arthur yes!” you moaned loving the new sensation. 

You pushed your hips up to meet Ketch’s face and gripped his hair willing him to keep going and he did.  
You were so wet and tasted deliciously sweet as he fucked you with his tongue.

Ketch secretly watched you from between your legs, lying there with your eyes closed biting your lip and lost in the moment. He enjoyed knowing he was both driving you wild and proving his reputation.

After a minute Ketch knew from your heavy breathing you were going to cum very soon so he decided to make sure you came hard.  
You gasped as his finger slid inside your wet pussy and his hot mouth went back to your clit.

Your heart beat hard with every stroke of his finger rubbing against your G spot. The pleasure now so intense you could hardly catch your breath. His tongue flicked faster, the desire washing over your body till you thought you might pass out. 

“Fuck me Arthur” You pleaded needing to feel his cock inside you.

Ketch ignored your request and instead added a second finger as he finger fucked you faster.

You grabbed the desk so tightly your knuckles turned white. Your back arched as your whole body tensed.   
Your grip on Ketch’s hair tightened and you pushed his head down harder. Ketch responded by sucking and flicking his tongue over your clit even faster.

Fire burnt through your body. You moaned loudly as you came hard around Ketch’s fingers.

“Holy shit!” you whispered lost in ecstasy and slightly griping the sides of Ketch’s head with your thighs.

Ketch kept his mouth on your clit, just flicking it the tiniest bit with his tongue every few seconds to keep you over the edge for as long as he could.

A few moments later as you came down from your high you loosened your grip on his hair and his head allowing him up for air as you lay there panting, your legs shaking from the intensity of your orgasm.

Just then Mick’s computer beeped.

Ketch turned in the chair to look at the screen.

“Ah excellent!” Ketch exclaimed as he opened his long awaited email and hit the print button.

You were still lying on the desk panting and began to pull yourself up to a sitting position to see what Ketch was doing.

Ketch stood over you and brushed his face against yours and you closed your eyes as you went to kiss him once more.

Only no kiss came. Ketch moved his face past yours and leaned over you to reach the printer. You opened your eyes confused as Ketch picked up his print out and stood back up straight. He adjusted his suit and tie with a smile and wiped his mouth with his pocket square.

“Well this has been deliciously fun Y/N but I must be going now as I have work to do”.

“But Arthur?….” you said confused as you watched Ketch turn and walk out the room.

“Until next time Y/N” Ketch called out over his shoulder with a grin as he stepped into the corridor leaving you open mouthed and semi naked on the desk.

Ketch knew he had you where he wanted you and he intended to make the most of it after a short period of playing hard to get.

“This is going to be fun” Ketch thought already planning how he was going to fuck you properly when he got you alone next.


End file.
